


She used to think she would not survive the war

by BlueFloyd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, fixit, fixit!Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd





	

she used to think she would not survive the war. Of course she would not. she would be executed with all the others when Homeworld would squash the Crystal System rebellion. Winning a war waged on Homeworld? Ridiculous. All they could do was buy some time. But it was fine with her.

It was all she was asking. A little more time. A few seconds more by Her side. One more day fighting for a leader who knew her. Wasn't it worth everything? Every inch of her? If winning the next battle would give her one more hour, then she would go into battle without thinking about herself once. Being poofed was nothing. Being cracked was nothing, it was even an occasion to be mended by Her tears. And if she was crushed... Well, crushed or separated from Her, same difference. So she fought. On and on. Battle after battle. Day after day. Their ranks ever thinner, the fight ever harder, her responsabilities ever bigger, but she fought on.

And not only She knew her, but She started asking her advices on the course of the war. "How would I know, I'm just a pearl", she would think. "That You declared me general changes nothing. I'm still a pearl, I have no idea what I'm doing and You should have realized that ages ago". But she kept silent about what she tought, and she scraped together an action plan, to keep going a bit longer.

"Any time now", she thought. "Any time now they will defeat us". But she didn't care. she had spent enough time with Her. she could be crushed in peace. Any more time by Her side was a bonus, a little gift from the universe.

But she cherished those gifts and still craved more. So she fought on. she kept on coming with battle plans, and faking them was much easier now, she had done it so many times.

she used to think she would not survive the war. Ages from now she'll tell her pupil otherwise, but the truth is she only thought of life during wartime. War had brought her so much. A leader and a lover. Why would have she wanted to survive it? But peace came. And she became aimless once more. What good is peace when you are a sword? How do you feel when the Hand who used to hold you put you back to the scabbard? When She tells you to lay down and rest when you want her to hold you? No more strategy meetings where there was just the two of them. No more tears on her bruises. And even the kisses became sparser, as Her love seemed to engulf ever more people. And then She met the human, and the next moment She was gone.

she used to think she would not survive the peace. She had left her alone, after She had taught her what "together" meant. She had asked her to watch over the baby. she felt like tearing him apart. He was the reason She was gone. But it was Her command and as always she obeyed. "Watch over him. He will be what I could not". And so she looked over the boy-shaped absence of Her. she taught him to use Her powers. she fed him, watched him sleep, protected him, educated him, gave him a proper knight. she told him stories of the past, stories of the War, stories of Her. And he listened, always eager to know more about his mother. But he didn't seem to get what she was telling him. He wasn't seeing the beauty of Her. The questions he asked weren't about Her, but about her. About the way it made her feel. To her own amazement, she told him. And to her even bigger amazement, talking about it seemed to make it hurt less. And ever so slowly, her wounds closed. her heart stopped bleeding. she started actually talking with the two other survivors of the rebellion. It took all of his lifetime, and a few decades more of discussions, introspections, contemplations, solitary retreats and oblivious partying, but she found peace of mind.

she used to practice her fighting skills, even if all the wars she would ever fight were in her past. Swordplay had become a core part of her. And one hot morning of July, as she was practicing in the ruins of his temple, she noticed a girl watching her with fascination. she finished her movement, put away her sword, swept the sweat of her brow and walked to the girl. A pretty girl, a few centimeters smaller than her, with short blond hair and intense green eyes, looking at her with attention. "Hello, I'm Pearl. And you are?"


End file.
